Generation NXT
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: Watch as Jayson Wright goes on his journey from being just another NXT rookie to one of the biggest names in sports entertainment. Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers…. Coz they're under contract with Vince McMahon. I DO own this OC though and you CAN'T use him


**Generation NXT**

**Summary: Watch as Jayson Wright goes on his journey from being just another NXT rookie to one of the biggest names in sports entertainment. Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers…. Coz they're under contract with Vince McMahon. I DO own this OC though and you CAN'T use him **

**Chapter 1: The Big Difference**

The NXT arena's Titantron flickers to life as it begins a new character vignette for another NXT rookie. This time, the name Jayson Wright flashes on the screen.

Legendary superstars Steve Austin, The Undertaker, Rick Flair, Dusty Rhodes and Bret Hart are being shown one after another as a voice starts to speak.

"_Growing up, I've always idolized wrestlers like "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, The Undertaker, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, "The Nature Boy" Rick Flair and Bret "Hitman" Hart. To me, these were guys who had and knew what it took to get to the very top of this business. They were also innovators and pioneers well ahead of their time who left a legacy that NOTHING can erase. And like so many aspiring wrestlers, I dreamed that one day, I could be…. Just…. Like…. Them._

The scene shifts to a wrestler standing in the middle of a darkened ring looking up the spotlight that was focused on him. The man looked to be around 20 years old with closed cropped brown hair, piercing black eyes which accented his rugged good looks, seemed quite fit and had a tattoo of a roll of barbwire wrapping around his right bicep. He wore gray-black camou patterned tights with his personalized initials on both legs as well as black shinguards over gray boots and taped fists.

"_But now that 'm in a position where I CAN be just like my idols I find myself wondering , is that all I CAN do? It was then that I realized that if I wanted to honor all those who have preceded me…. If I wanted their legacies to mean something…. Then being like them is not enough."_

"_It will NEVER be enough."_

The next few scenes show Wright posturing in front of the camera.

Shadow boxing.

Defiantly pounding his fist to his heart.

Gesturing towards the camera as if saying 'Come and get it'.

Climbing the turnbuckle and raising his hands.

"_I can't be just another Stone Cold or Nature Boy because that'll just make me a copycat.I can't just perform like them because that'll make me a poser. I want people to know and recognize me for what I am and what I can do. I want to take the best of everything I've learned about this business to carve out my own legacy."_

"_Now is my time to make a big difference….. Scratch that. Now is my time to BE the big difference."_

Scene shifts to Wright who now faces the camera and addresses the viewers with a confident smirk.

"My name is Jayson Wright and I AM an Original. Don't you want to be one too?"

The Titantron blinks out momentarily but turns right back on as Jayson Wright jogs out to 'Somebody To Shove' by Soul Asylum wearing a zipped up black sports jacket with his personalized initials on the back. He goes from one end of the ramp to the other, acknowledging the cheers of the fans by pounding a fist to his heart then pointing at them. He then jogs down the aisle, slides into the ring and sits on the top turnbuckle facing the ring before looking around the arena then at his opponent who was a veteran journeyman by the name of KC James. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, he removes his jacket and jumps down to prepare for his match.

The bell rings and both men circle one another before locking up. Wright gets the upper hand by trapping James in a side headlock then taking him down. James manages to get back up then throws Wright to the ropes only to get knocked down by a shoulder block. Wright rebounds of the ropes again and James leapfrogs over him only to find himself trapped in a side headlock and taken down once again.

Like before, James manages to get back up on his feet but this time drives Wright to the corner where instead of a clean break, he manages to stun Wright with a cheap shot. He then starts stomping on Wright till the ref warns him off.

James then tries to irish whip Wright to the opposite corner but the rookie counters with springboard flying forearearm then hits a feint legsweep/shortranged lariat combination before covering James for the two count. James manages to roll out of the ring and tries to sue for time but Wright was having none of it as he dove over the ropes and unto James before he tosses him right back into the ring. After driving James to the corner, he then proceeds to punish James with a combination of elbow shots and stiff martial arts kicks.

Wright then irish whips James to the ropes and catches him with an inverted atomic drop transitioned into an overhead belly to belly suplex on the rebound. Standing over his prone opponent, Wright connects with a corkscrew elbow drop before attempting another cover for the two count.

Gesturing to the crowd that he was about to end thing, Wright tries to whip James to the corner but was reversed and he himself was sent crashing to the corner. He WAS able to avoid the follow up attack by James however and while his back was turned, Wright manages to knock his opponent silly with a Pele kick to the head.

Wright then drags James to the middle of the ring and executes his Last Wright finisher which was a devastating front facelock STO transitioned into a mounted guillotine choke for the submission win.

As Wright celebrated his win, many fans wondered if they have just seen the birth of a new legend in the ring.

Author's Notes: Just something I experimented on. R&R pleae


End file.
